Blutjagd
by Buffy017
Summary: In einer Kleinstadt in Louisiana geschiet ein bestialischer Mord. Während die Behörden von wilden Tieren berichten, ist Dean und Sam klar, dass etwas anderes für den Mord verantwortlich ist. Eine alte Legende, ein geheimnissvolles Geschwisterpaaar und ein
1. Chapter 1

Blutjagd 

(Seit der ersten Folge bin ich ein großer „Supernatural-Fan" und nachdem ich einige tolle englische Fics gelesen habe, hatte ich Lust auch eine zu schreiben. Das Genre wird eine Mischung aus Horror/Mysterie/Liebe und Drama werden. Es wird ein wenig slash drin vorkommen. Reviews sind mehr als willkommen)

Prolog 

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, überlagerte selbst ihre heftigen Atemgeräusche. Kahle Äste streiften ihre nackten Schultern, hinterließen blutige Striemen. Ein kalter Wind heulte durch die Wipfel der Bäume. Gelegentlich, wenn die Bäume weiter auseinander standen, beleuchtete der blasse Mond den Waldboden. Ann stolperte immer wieder über Wurzeln oder spitze Steine. Ihr Kleid hatte sich im Gestrüpp eines Brombeerbusches verfangen und hing nun in Fetzen an ihr herunter. Die komplizierte Hochsteckfrisur war gespickt mit roten Blättern. Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, klebten an ihrem Nacken.

Irgendwann blieb Ann stehen. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust. Jeder Atemzug tat in der Lunge weh, als würde sie scharfes Glas einatmen. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich am Stamm eines Baumes ab. Dann blickte sie auf das Handy, dass sie wie durch ein Wunder immer noch in der Hand hielt. Ohne viel Hoffnung klappte sie es auf und starrte auf das Display. Nichts. So sehr sie auch auf den Tasten herumdrückte, es passierte nichts. Das Handy war und blieb nutzlos.

Ann schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war still im Wald. Eigentlich zu still. Nur vereinzelt hörte man Vögel oder kleine Tiere durchs Unterholz kriechen. Die Angst war auch hier spürbar. Wie eine Schicht hatte sie alles bedeckt.

Ann schlug die Augen wieder auf und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand... etwas. Ein großer, massiger Schatten, der trotz des Lichtes keine wirkliche Kontur annehmen wollte. Sie hatte den flüchtigen Eindruck von borstigem Fell und scharfen Krallen. Zwei glühend gelbe Augen fixierten sie. Eine erschreckende Intelligenz, eine Menschlichkeit lag in diesem Blick, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Eine kaum fassbare Bewegung ging durch den Körper. Einen Moment schien eine andere Gestalt die andere zu überlagen. Eine menschliche Gestalt. Ein tiefes Grollen ertönte und zerstörte den flüchtigen Eindruck. Instinktiv wich Ann einen Schritt zurück.

Der Schatten bewegte sich nicht. Nur die Augen folgten ihrer Bewegung. Es sah fast so aus, als würde... das Wesen sich über sie lustig machen. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Ein Ast zerbrach unter ihrem Fuß. Der Laut hallte unheimlich durch den Wald. Ann hielt den Atem an und ging noch einen Schritt zurück. Die Gestalt blieb weiter reglos stehen.

Langsam drehte Ann sich um. Vor ihr glühten gelbe Augen...


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kapitel - Ankunft**

Das Haus musste einmal sehr schön gewesen sein. Eines der typischen alten Herrenhäuser, die man überall in Louisiana noch finden konnte. Der weiträumige Park war verwildert, was dem Ganzen einen irgendwie verwunschenen Touch gab. Dean hielt den Wagen vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor. „Sind wir hier richtig?" fragte er. Sam nickte unsicher. „Vielleicht haben wir eine Ausfahrt übersehen..." Seufzend stellte Dean den Motor ab. „Gib mal die Karte." Sam hielt seinem Bruder die Karte hin und löste den Sicherheitsgurt. „Ich schau mich mal um." Dean nickte und beugte sich über die zerflederte Landkarte.

Schwüle, warme Luft traf Sam wie ein Faustschlag. Während der Fahrt war ihm die unangenehme Feuchtigkeit in der Luft gar nicht aufgefallen. Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und trat näher an das Tor heran. Es hing schief in den Angeln, schien sich jedoch so verkeilt zu haben, dass sich die Torhälften gegenseitig stützen. Ohne Werkzeug würde man hier nicht durchkommen. Sam drehte sich um und ein ging ein Stück den Weg entlang. Weiter vorn endete die Straße vor einem dichten Wald. Zu Fuß konnte man noch ein paar hundert Meter weiter gehen, ehe man an einen Steg kam. Ab dort verwandelte sich der Wald zu reinem Moor.

Eine seltsame Stimmung ging von dem Wald auf. Atemlos und angespannt. Das Grün schien viel dunkler als normal und die Luft schmeckte bitter und abgestanden.

Fröstelnd wandte Sam sich ab. Erstaunt starrte er auf den schmalen Weg, den sich am Zaun Entlangschlängeltee. Langsam ging er darauf zu. Am Rand des Wegs kniete er sich hin. Reifenspuren hatten sich tief in den sandigen Boden gegraben. Wie hatte er das vorhin übersehen können?

„Sam?" Sam stand auf und ging auf Dean zu. Sein Bruder zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Geh noch mal ein Stück zurück." Sam runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Mach einfach," sagte Dean. Sam seufzte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das ist merkwürdig," murmelte der Ältere. „Was denn?" Dean winkte Sam zu sich. „Bleib hier stehen," sagte er und ging zu der Stelle, an der Sam vorher gestanden hatte. Sam keuchte auf.

Es war, als wäre sein Bruder verschwunden. Von einem Moment auf den anderen. Grade eben ging er noch die Straße entlang und dann nichts mehr. Erst ein gutes Stück weiter, fast an der Waldgrenze tauchte Dean wieder auf. Sam hob kurz die Hand als Zeichen, dass er Dean gesehen hatte. Der Ältere kam mit schnellen Schritten zurück. „So was hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Eine optische Täuschung scheidet aus." Sam nickte. „Ein Zauber?" Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. Einen Moment ließ er den Blick prüfend über das Haus gleiten. „Wir sind übrigens wirklich falsch abgebogen. Vielleicht kann man uns in der Stadt mehr über das Haus erzählen."

Sam nickte. Grade als er sich umdrehte, meinte er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung zu erkennen. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam wieder zum Haus. Da. Ein Schatten, der nicht auf die Veranda gehörte.

„Hast du es auch gesehen?" flüsterte Dean. Sam nickte. Er blinzelte und der Schatten verschwand genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. „Sieht aus, als wären wir hier richtig."

xxx

Ryan war überrascht, dass die Brüder ihn gesehen hatten. Normalerweise war er für Menschen so gut wie unsichtbar. Er blieb noch eine Weile im Schatten stehen, bis das Auto endgültig hinter der Kurve verschwand.

„Sie wissen Bescheid," flüsterte Laura hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um. Die schlanke, zierliche Frau wirkte geisterhaft gegen die dunkle Fassade des Hauses. Das lange weißblonde Haar wirbelte um sie herum. „Was meinst du?" Ihre Augen bohrten sich kurz in seine. „Sie sind Jäger," flüsterte sie dann. Ryan runzelte die Stirn. „Es waren lange keine hier." Laura nickte. Ihr Blick ließ seinen los. Sie drehte den Kopf zum Wald. „Aber es hat sich etwas verändert." Ryan nickte düster. Ja, es hatte sich etwas verändert. Es hatte sich alles geändert. _Sie_ waren aufgewacht.

„Vielleicht können sie uns helfen," sagte Ryan leise. Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden uns töten." Ryan legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre Haut war eiskalt. „Du solltest rein gehen." Laura nickte schwach. Lautlos drehte sie sich um und verschwand im dunklen Schatten der Tür.

Ryan drehte sich wieder zur Straße. Egal was Laura davon hielt, er würde Kontakt mit den Brüdern aufnehmen. Allein und so schwach wie sie im Moment waren, konnten sie jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Und wenn die Brüder wirklich Jäger waren, hatten sie Erfahrung. Im Gegensatz zu uns, dachte Ryan.

xxx

Sam war immer wieder erstaunt, wie einfach es war. Selbstsicheres Auftreten, Augenkontakt und natürlich der falsche Ausweis. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis Alex Harrison sie durch einen langen Flur zur Leichenhalle führte. Der Sheriff war ein fröhlicher Mann, der einige Jahre als Detective in New York gearbeitet hatte. Dadurch war es wenig überraschend, dass er nicht so geschockt war, wie der Rest des verschlafenen Nestes Little Falls.

„Hier ist es," sagte er und öffnete schwungvoll die metallene Schwingtür. Der typische Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Tod stieg ihnen in die Nase. Sam schluckte mühsam. Ob er sich je daran gewöhnen würde? Er warf seinem Bruder einen unauffälligen Blick zu. Dean wirkte gelassen, souverän wie immer. Seine Augen huschten von einer Seite zur anderen. „Wie viele Leute arbeiten hier?" fragte er Harrison. „Jon Aschcroft tagsüber, Billy Neel nachts." Er lächelte. „Wir haben hier nicht viele Todesfälle. Eigentlich ist die Leichenhalle überflüssig."

Dean nickte. „Ziemlich groß für so eine kleine Stadt." Harrison nickte. „Die Stadt war früher einmal größer. Haben Sie das alte Haus gesehen?" Sam nickte. „Das ganze Land und die Stadt gehörten Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts einem reichen Engländer. Plantagen und Schmuggel."

„Was ist mit dem Haus passiert?" Harrison blickte die Brüder verschwörerisch an. „Das weiß niemand," sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Eines Tages waren alle Bewohner verschwunden. Als hätten sie sich in Nichts aufgelöst. Alle späteren Bewohner ereilte das selbe Schicksal. Irgendwann stand das Haus dann leer." Der Sheriff zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand wollte Geld für den Abriss ausgeben, und so modert es vor sich hin. Irgendwann wird der Sumpf es sich holen."

Sam und Dean tauschten einen Blick. Sam konnte Neugier im Blick seines Bruders sehen. Er seufzte innerlich. Natürlich hatte auch er die seltsame Aura des alten Herrenhauses wahrgenommen. Und er konnte Dean auch verstehen. Die Jagd war sein Leben. Aber seins, Sams, nicht. Er hatte bis vor wenigen Monaten ein völlig normales Leben geführt.

„Hier ist die Kleine Ann," sagte Harrison in diesem Moment. Er war zu einer zugedeckten Bahre getreten. „Das Vieh hat nicht viel übrig gelassen. Kein schöner Anblick." Er zog das Leichentuch herunter. Sam presste schnell die Augen zusammen. Noch ein Aspekt an den er sich nicht gewöhnen konnte. „Heilige Scheiße," murmelte Dean neben ihm. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen.

Wenn man nicht wusste, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Körper handelte, hätte es man nie erkannt. Der Körper, oder das was davon übrig war, war eine einzige Masse aus rohem Fleisch, Knochensplittern und Hautfetzen. Ein paar Kleidungsreste waren noch zu erkennen. Es sah aus, als hätte das Opfer ein Ballkleid getragen. „Wie wurde sie identifiziert?" Der Sheriff holte einen Plastikbeutel unter der Bahre hervor. „Das trug sie bei sich." Er reichte den Beutel an Dean weiter. Im Inneren war ein kaputtes Handy und eine zerrissene Kette mit einem silbernen Anhänger.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Darf ich?" Der Sheriff nickte. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Beutel und holte die Kette hervor. „Was ist?" fragte Dean und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder. Stumm hielt Sam ihm den Anhänger hin.

„Wissen Sie, was das ist?" fragte Dean den Sheriff. Harrison nickte. „Das ist eins von diesen komischen Amuletten aus dem Voodooladen der alten Mimy. Die Kids hier stehen auf diesen ganzen mystischen Kram." Dean nickte. „Wo wurde sie gefunden?" Der Sheriff deckte die Leiche wieder zu und nahm den Beutel von Dean entgegen. „Ein paar hundert Meter vom alten Tryburn-House entfernt. Die Villa," fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Sie ist einmal quer durch den Wald gelaufen. Vom Haus der Millers sind es über 8 Kilometer." „Die Millers?" fragte Sam. „Andrew Miller war ihr Freund. Er hatte Geburtstag und eine Kostümparty veranstaltet." Dean nickte schweigend. „Können Sie mir die Adresse von diesem Andrew geben?" Harrison nickte. „Oben im Büro."

xxx

Der Schlüssel drehte sich mit einem quietschenden Geräusch im Schlüsselloch. Ryan verzog das Gesicht. Manchmal waren seine scharfen Sinne ein echter Fluch. Mit einem Ruck stieß er die Tür auf. Vor ihm führte eine schmale Treppe nach unten. Das Licht beleuchtete nur die obersten Stufen, darunter war alles in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ohne zu zögern begann Ryan den steilen Abstieg. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Die gute Seite, dachte Ryan zynisch. Er wusste, dass seine Augen jetzt in einem matten Licht glühten. Er verdrängte die Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg. Seine Schritte hallten laut von den Wänden wieder. Irgendwo tropfte Wasser.

Schnell und ohne zu Zögern ging Ryan den schlauchartigen Gang entlang. Nach und nach veränderte sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen. Aus dem bearbeiteten Stein wurde holpriger Höhlenboden. Ein Geruch nach Erde und Nässe lag in der Luft. Vor Ryan tauchte ein grünlicher Lichtschimmer auf. Er wurde langsam je näher er dem Funken kam.

Ein Scharren begrüßte ihn, als er aus dem Gang heraus in eine natürliche Höhle trat. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einen verschwommenen Schatten war.

„Scheiße," murmelte er. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, schon hier auf einen von ihnen zu stoßen. Er streckte die Hände aus und ballte sie langsam zur Faust. Ein mattes Licht ging von seinen Fingerspitzen aus. Er hörte ein raues Keuchen, fast wie ein Lachen. Ryan schluckte. Laura hatte Unrecht. Sie mussten die Jäger um Hilfe bitten. Krallen schabten über Felsen. Der Geruch nach Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Ryans Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Etwas dunkles schien in der Luft zu liegen. Wie ein missklingender Akkord in einem Musikstück.

„_Ihr seid schwach,"_ flüsterte eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Der Eindruck von Blut, Knochen und Schreie begleitete die Worte. Hilflos sah sich Ryan um. _„Blut. Alles dreht sich um Blut."_ Mühsam trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er schmeckte das Blut, roch es, sah es vor seinem geistigen Augen. _„Komm zu uns, kleiner Bruder. Schließ dich uns an. Zusammen sind wir unbesiegbar."_

„Nein," flüsterte Ryan. Das Licht um ihn herum nahm zu, umhüllte ihn, wie ein Schutzschirm. Die Bilder wurden blasser. Zum ersten Mal konnte Ryan das Wesen vor sich deutlich erkennen. Die intelligenten Augen musterten ihn verächtlich. _„Schwächling!"_ Der schwarze Wolf fletschte die Zähne. _„Entweder du bist für uns oder gegen uns. Entscheide dich."_


End file.
